Cameron Boyce
Cameron Boyce (born May 28, 1999) is an American actor and dancer. Boyce starred in the 2008 films Mirrors and Eagle Eye. His first screen appearance was in the Panic at the Disco music video "That Green Gentleman" as mini Ryan Ross. In the past Boyce has also appeared in Kraft Mac and Cheese commercials. In summer 2008 he appeared in the second season of General Hospital Night Shift as Stone Cates II. He recently played Keth Feder in the 2010 movie Grown Ups. He currently plays Luke Ross in JESSIE. Contentsshow Early life Cameron Boyce was born on May 28, 1999 in Los Angeles,California. He began a modeling career at the age of seven, appearing in the CameronBoyce Disney Store catalog, and was subsequently featured in print campaigns for Garnet Hill, Wilsons Leather, Jakks Pacific, Nestlé and K-Mart. He has also trained in various styles of dance, including breaking, hip-hop, modern, jazz, tap and ballet. Personal life Boyce lives in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father, younger sister Maya and dog Cienna. He is an accomplished dancer and his favorite style of dance is breakdancing.1 Along with his four friends, he is a member of the dance crew "X Mob."1 When he isn't busy acting or dancing, Boyce likes to play basketball and games on his Xbox 360.1 He also enjoys singing. CameronBoyce2 Filmography Keithie Feder Film Year Film Role Notes 2008 Mirrors Michael Carson 2008 Eagle Eye Sam Holloman 2010 Grown Ups Keithie Feder 2011 Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer Hunter 2013 Grown Ups 2 Keithie Feder 2015 The Descendants Carlos Television Year Show Role Notes 2008 General Hospital: Night Shift Michael 'Stone' Cates Jr. Recurring 2009 The 7th Annual TV Land Awards Jimmy 2010 The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers Young Jasper James 1 episode: "Origins" 2011 Good Luck Charlie Fake Gabe Duncan 1 episode: "The Singin' Dancin' Duncans" 2011 Shake It Up Little Highlighter 1 episode: "Throw It Up" Dancer 2011–Present JESSIE Luke Ross Co-starring 2011–Present Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Current Lead Role since Episode 87, taking over from Colin Ford. Cameron will be starring as Carlos (Cruella De Vil's son) in the film Descendants in 2015. Gallery To view Cameron's image gallery, click here. External links ● 20px-Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● YouTube icon YouTube channel ● 20px-Facebook-icon Facebook page ● Cameron Boyce at IMDb_logo.gif References ^ a b c d e f g h i j "Cameron Boyce "Luke Ross"". DisneyChannelMedianet.com. Retrieved September 15, 2011. ^ "Media Kid Vids - Cameron Boyce". MediaKidVids.net. Retrieved September 15, 2011. ^ "Panic! At The Disco: That Green Gentleman". YouTube.com. May 5, 2008. ^ "What's On Tonight 'General Hospital Night Shift'". NYTimes.com. August 12, 2008. ^ "Movie review: Mirrors". PegasusNews.com. August 16, 2008. ^ "Family Filmgoer "Eagle Eye"". WashingtonPost.com. October 3, 2008. ^ "Movie: 'Grown Ups'". TorontoSun.com. June 20, 2010. ^ "The LXD: Origins". Hulu.com. December 1, 2010. ^ "Review: 'Judy Moody'". The Providence Journal. June 10, 2011. ^ "Details on the Cast of 'Jessie'". FanLaLa.com. June 10, 2011. ^ "Disney's New Show 'Jessie' Casting Starring Roles". New Faces. May 23, 2011. ^ "An interview with Cameron Boyce from "Jessie"". PopCulturePassionistas.com. September 28, 2011. Start a Discussion Discussions about Cameron Boyce Cameron Boyce's real cell phone number 49 messages Danielklee92 New girl9 wrote:Danielklee92 wrote:@New girl9 it is not awkward for me, he says he always answers phone numbers.also,everybody who likes jes... a year ago Danaecorhan44 he is a normal yes he is famous but he normal 12 months ago Cameron Boyce's real cell phone number 6 messages A Wikia contributor Hey everyone! Its Maya boyce! This is amazing! Sorry but his number is private!! -_- a year ago A Wikia contributor wat is cameron boyce number a year ago See more discussions > Categories: Main Cast Cast Actors Males 1999 Births Children Images of Cameron Boyce Male Cast Images of Cast Members Friends of Debby Ryan Read more Kevin Chamberlin Kevin Chamberlin Karan Brar Karan Brar Chris Galya Chris Galya Showing 25 most recent 267 comments Please log in to post a comment on this wiki. 1234Next Cookies10 .... July 6 by Cookies10 Reply DiehardDovelie He's going to star in the Disney Channel movie Descendants. June 13 by DiehardDovelie Reply Danielklee92 Happy birthday May 28 by Danielklee92 Reply Cookies10 Okay. First of all everyone stop saying swear words. Second most of you Girls need to stop saying Oh Cameron marry me! Or Cameron date me! That just needs to stop it's not like he will date you. Lastly most girls like me have a crush on him but I'm not overreacting about it! Just calm down! May 15 by Cookies10 Reply Kandigirl335 Okay, I think everyone needs to calm down about Cameron Boyce, because I think we all know we DO NOT know him. Just relax with all the fighting and stuff, because all those comments are CLEARLY from the same person. So just calm the fudge down, because at this rate, none of you will be his girlfriend or fiancè or wife or WHATEVER. April 15 by Kandigirl335 Reply 98.254.122.122 luke you are soooo cute because i live on nw 196 street please baby i love you 12 year old luke from 9 year old jaycce love you luke and tell jessie she has the same birthday as me on december 12please March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply Cookies10 Now most people know where yu live. Didn't yu even have a thought that maybe he won't go to your house? -.- July 6 by Cookies10 188.230.148.213 hey girls Cameron Boyce here. February 27, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 98.183.233.179 How old are you ;) February 27, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 188.230.148.213 13 February 27, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 no body cares because he is mine and guess what i am a12 year old too March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 bitch shut up he don't know even know Your ass March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 2.223.145.240 Hot February 23, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 99.160.14.104 so who fucking cares February 23, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 why are u being me no body cares for your fucking mouth bitch February 24, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 188.230.148.213 ??? February 27, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 SOOOOOO March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 shut hoe soooo my ass quit being mean March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 50.141.170.28 One of your character on JESSIE,it's so funny that you so very swag and stuff.I really hope this TV show will go on for a while!TTYL/LOL�� February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 50.141.170.28 I love you freckles February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 98.254.122.122 EVER RIGHT HE IS TO CUTE March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 77.225.238.208 hola quien conoce a cameron boyce yo si February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 67.1.147.1 you what kiss February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 77.225.238.208 queeeeeeeeeeeeeee fea eres para conocer ami novio February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 STOP NOW WHOEVER YOUR NAME IS March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 YOU KISS NOTHING March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 67.1.147.1 no not 2000 was 1999 February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 67.1.147.1 love you i like cute cameron boyce February 21, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 69.171.178.78 I didn't know.he was fake Gabe. I need to pay ateachan yo the show February 20, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 108.0.215.13 If he was 2/3 years older.. OOHWEEH. I was born in 1997. I think he is so cute. But i am not going to be a cougar. Lol. I'm just saying. And he can dance and act real good! Follow me on TWITTER : @TianaMarieRivas! February 20, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 98.254.122.122 NO HE IS NOT GOING TO TWITTER YOU March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 u don't know that March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 72.82.100.88 Cameron Boyce lives in Los Angeles and is a basketball fan. Cameron portrays Luke in JESSIE, highliter in Shake It Up!, and a fake Gabe in Good Luck Charlie as a minor character. February 19, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply Cookies10 Stalker Much? -_- July 6 by Cookies10 SelenaFan What do you guys do all day stalk him? February 16, 2013 by SelenaFan Reply 71.81.76.145 Right February 22, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 76.201.69.70 I love Cameron, he's hot! I was born on May 29, 2000! Eeee! February 12, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 71.81.76.145 im leaving this is stupid the girl that puts honey bitch nobody is your damn honey get your facts right. bitch put cures words if u want i won"t be here to read it m February 11, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 99.46.70.22 Bye boyfriend February 11, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 71.81.76.145 no he is not February 11, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 67.181.42.184 You got no boyfriend but yourself,so i would keep your mouth shut if i were you. February 19, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 Bitch u better shut the fuck u don't know me I can whoop your ass. I do have a boy friend and his name Jeffery bitch. Shove that up your ass bitch February 22, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 no no no because you are a big cry baby so ha ha ha ah because he is miney AND IAM 12 YEARS OLD BECAUSE ZURI ROSS IS MYSISTER AND LUKE IS MY BROTHER March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 shut up hoe im 13 your 12 i have more chances than u March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 24.61.116.85 he is awsome now i know his b day February 10, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 98.254.122.122 SO WHO CARES March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 who cares bout your face March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 67.80.67.91 I love Cameron Boyce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! February 10, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 67.181.42.184 no you don't. February 19, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 NO BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WATCH JESSIE THAT WHY YOU ARE UGLY March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 shut up leave ppl alone bully March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 173.74.73.25 I love Cameron Boyce! February 6, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 99.160.14.104 who cares i want to have SEX with him FUCK THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! February 10, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 you are stupid ass hell bitch February 11, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 173.74.73.25 Cameron you rock! Your a Great dancer and actor, keep It up! February 6, 2013 by A Wikia contributor Reply 208.54.44.147 finally someone who isnt all obsessive February 18, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 98.254.122.122 sooo some girls like cameron oh look he is not coming to your house only me because i got his phone number and he is my cousin and brother zuri too sister and the wholeross family even jessie March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 71.81.76.145 what ever lieing ass bitch March 3, 2013 by A Wikia contributor 1234Next Photos Add a Photo 2,913PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Recent Wiki Activity Tessie edited by R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! 35 minutes ago Bressie created by R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! 37 minutes ago No Money, Mo' Problems edited by R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! 53 minutes ago Trevor edited by Christopher10006 1 hour ago See more > Live! Chat Jessie Wiki Enter the penthouse! Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ ENTERTAINMENT ] About Community Central Careers Advertise Category:Star Family Cast Category:Star Family Category:Actress Category:Male